Soldier: 76
''Soldier: 76 Soldier: 76 is a very reliable and flexible offensive/defensive hero to choose, he can is able to withstand a lot of different situations. His damage is very stable compare to many other heroes, his role is very important as a viable attack/defense hero. He is a gateway for traditional shooting player rooted for Call of Duty. Tips * Soldier: 76 has a very reliable main weapon and abilities. * Soldier: 76 doesn't rely on his teammates as much as other heroes, he is a pretty good option for offensive solo queue. * His power come in at mid range and long range, he is extremely weak against heroes that can get in close and deal a lot of damage. * Soldier: 76 is power at long range with his ability to burst fire (after the buff). * Soldier: 76 can heal himself and his teammates by using biotic field. * Soldier: 76 can boost his reloading speed by cancel reloading animation with all of his ability. __FORCETOC__ Abilities Sprint Active Ability |The ability increase movement speed for Soldier 76. |Soldier 76 can't use Helix Rocket while active Sprint |} Helix Rockets Active Ability |Soldier 76 fires 3 tiny rockets out of his Heavy Pulse Rifle. |The Helix Rockets could deal splash damage by shoot at the ground. |} Biotic Field Active Ability |Soldier 76 put down a biotic emitter, the biotic emitter use it energy to heal the friendly player in a certain area. |Biotic field can heal Soldier 76 and his ally at a very decent healing rate, it is important to put the biotic field at the right time, the enemy Genji can deflect the field, when the field is active the enemy and your ally can see the area of effect. |} Heavy Pulse Rifle Weapon |Heavy Pulse Rifle is Soldier 76 main weapon, the gun is very damage reliable. |The rifle has a high weapon spread speed, but have high spread recovery speed good for burst fire at long range. |} Tactical Visor Ultimate Ability |Soldier: 76 active his tactical visor and granted him aimbot until the duration end. He will say a loud voice line when the ultimate begin. |His ultimate only granted him aimbot, it doesn't do anything else beside that. |} Strength '' +He has high damage at mid range and kinda chip/medium damage at far range +He can disengage and engage against a lot of situation. +Soldier: 76 is a highly effective offensive hero that combo with a lot of tanks. +Very good at staying alive with his biotic field and mobility. +He is a very easy hero to play and master. +Viable on both offense and defense. +Simple mechanic and ability. ''Weakness '' -He can be replace by other heroes because he has a too general role in team play. -He makes a lot of noise while moving and using any kind of ability (include normal attack). -He doesn't have a lot of uniqueness playstyle like other heroes. -Ultimate can be easily get countered. -Ultimate is weak compare to all the other offensive heroes, his ultimate only granted him aimbot. -Ultimate isn't able to protect Soldier: 76 from enemy attack and deal a lot of burst damage like other offensive heroes. ''Good matchups Bad matchups Even matchups'' Strategies - Soldier: 76 should stay back behind Friendly Tanks, Soldier: 76 can deal ton of damage to enemy when you stay with your team. - Soldier: 76 can now destroy enemy tanks like nothing with his powerful Pulse Rifle. - Soldier: 76 ultimate is now can caused heavy damage. - Soldier 76 best stay with his team in order to reduce the amount of damage taken because Soldier 76 alone can be focus down easily by many hereoes. Video Credit: Lone Hawk